gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Roar
Roar (Ruggito) è una canzone di Katy Perry cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni e dalla band Pamela Lansbury nell'episodio Katy contro Gaga, il quarto episodio della Quinta Stagione di Glee. Sue Sylvester minaccia il Glee Club, sospendendo tutti a causa dei loro costumi. La guerra tra Mr. Schuester e Sue continua ma Will dice che è sicuro che si tratta di un'altra guerra che vincerà di nuovo e che Sue dovrebbe essere pronto per il " ruggito" delle Nuove Direzioni. La band inizia a suonare la musica, e Sue sospende anche loro. Le Nuove Direzioni cantano e affrontano Sue cantando nei loro costumi, poi continuano la performance per i corridoi del McKinley. Arrivano nell'auditorium, dove ricreano il video di Katy Perry, Roar, il palco sembra una giungla e le Nuove Direzioni indossano costumi da giungla. Will e Penny guardano il Glee Club cantare, ballare e oscillare su corde appese per il palco. Nel frattempo a New York, la band Pamela Lansbury canta nel loft di Kurt e Rachel, mentre Dani suona anche la chitarra. La scena si interseca tra New York e Ohio da entrambe le parti cantano e oscillano su delle corde appese. Marley entra nell'auditorium e fa un cenno a Jake che resta sorpreso e preoccupato sul palco appena Bree va vicino a Marley. La performance si conclude con Will e Penny che applaudono. Testo della canzone Tina: I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess Unique: So I sat quietly, agreed politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice Kitty: I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything Sam con le Nuove Direzioni: You held me down, but I got up (Nuove Direzioni: Hey!) Already brushing off the dust Unique, Tina e Sam con le Nuove Direzioni: You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake your ground Kitty e Tina con le Nuove Direzioni: You held me down, but I got up (Nuove Direzioni: Hey!) Get ready 'cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now Tina con le Nuove Direzioni: I got the eye of the tiger, the fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am a champion And you're gonna hear me roar! Unique (e Kitty) con le Nuove Direzioni: (Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion) And you're gonna (hear me roar!) Tina con le Nuove Direzioni: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Unique e Tina con le Nuove Direzioni: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me roar! Rachel: Now I'm floating like a butterfly Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes Rachel with Dani: I went from zero, to my own hero Elliott con i Pamela Lansbury (Rachel): You held me down (Ohh), but I got up (Ohh) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake your ground Dani e Santana con i Pamela Lansbury (Elliott): You held me down (Yeah!), but I got up (Oh yeah!) Get ready 'cause I've had enough (I've had enough!) I see it all, I see it now Elliott e Rachel con i Pamela Lansbury: I got the eye of the tiger, Rachel con i Pamela Lansbury (Elliott): The fighter (Oh yeah!) Dancing through the fire 'Cause I (Ooh!) am a champion And you're gonna hear me roar (Roar!) Elliott e Rachel con i Pamela Lansbury: Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion (Rachel: Yeah!) And you're gonna hear me roar! Nuove Direzioni: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Elliott: Yeah, yeah!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Elliott con i Pamela Lansbury: You're gonna hear me roar! Nuove Direzioni: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Elliott: Hey!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Elliott: You'll hear me roar!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel, Elliott e Santana con i Pamela Lansbury e le Nuove Direzioni: You're gonna hear me roar! Santana con iPamela Lansbury e le Nuove Direzioni: Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar! Dani: I got the eye of the Rachel con i Pamela Lansbury le Nuove Direzioni (Rachel and Dani): (Tiger), the fighter (Dancing through the fire) 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Rachel e Elliott con i Pamela Lansbury e le Nuove Direzioni: (Dani: Oh louder!) Louder, louder than a lion 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna (con Dani: hear me roar!) Rachel e Santana con i Pamela Lansbury e le Nuove Direzioni: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Dani: Yeah!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Unique: Yeah, yeah!) Rachel, Elliott e Santana con i Pamela Lansbury e le Nuove Direzioni: You're gonna hear me roar! Rachel e Santana con i Pamela Lansbury e le Nuove Direzioni: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Unique: Woah!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Dani: You'll hear me roar!) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Unique: Oh yeah!) Rachel, Elliott e Santana con i Pamela Lansbury e le Nuove Direzioni: You're gonna hear me roar! Curiosità *Questa è la terza volta che una canzone di Katy Perry viene cantata nel quarto episodio della stagione. La prima è Last Friday Night(Esprimi un desiderio) e la seconda è Teenage Dream(Fine di una storia). *E' interessante notare che in tutte e tre le canzoni Blaine Anderson canta. Galleria di foto RoarKatyPerryGleeS5.jpg tumblr_mu423aQMWj1r4ezfzo1_500.png|E' una giungla nell'auditorium oggi! tumblr_mu423aQMWj1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg AKOAG4.png Tumblr inline mv3dvwdeAg1ruh68g.png Tumblr mv3dgtV4sA1sot3vko9 1280.jpg Jdsnfjs.jpeg 13 - 1.jpg Tumblr mv3dgtV4sA1sot3vko6 1280.jpg Video Navigazione en:Roarde:Roares:Roarfr:Roar Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Kitty Wilde Categoria:Canzoni Dani Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Starchild Categoria:Canzoni Wade Adams Categoria:Canzoni Elliot "Starchild" Gilbert Categoria:Canzoni Pamela Lansbury Categoria:A Katy or A Gaga (EP)